Creek of Forfeit
by IettaArt
Summary: They say that if you love someone, you will do everything and anything for them. "If you agree, I will save my old friend's life."


**Warning:** Unfaithfulness, cheating, kinky stuffs, and the language may not be good on your taste buds. If you don't like this kind of content then better stop reading right now.

 **Note:** Another request from **missjxckson** from Tumblr! Thank you for requesting dear, I appreciate the trust you've given me in writing this!

 **Pairing:** SasoSakuGaa (Mainly SasoSaku)

 **Plot:** _(AU) They say that if you love someone, you will do anything and everything for them. "If you agreed, I will save my old friend's life."_

 _ **Creek of Forfeit**_

 _IettaArt_

The moment that Sakura vowed to love Gaara faithfully forever right on their wedding day, she was certain that she meant every word she dropped and sealed it with the kiss of pure love.

Gaara is her only one, her pride, her joy, her passion, her partner, her _husband_.

Sakura was a genius but a total nerd during her high school days, she was entitled as the ' _girl-who-always-have-an-opinion-on-everything_ ' which made everyone seems antisocial when someone is conversing with her. Everybody is afraid of getting ' _deeper_ ' with her because they thought that getting into a deeper conversation with a philosopher-like Sakura will be boring as hell. So to cut out the drama and make the long story short, they thought that conversing with the pinkette is horribly _boring_.

In the lighter part of Sakura's story, Gaara, who happens to be a quiet and ambitious man, surprisingly confessed his love with the poem he made and recite it in front of the class during creative writing.

Oh, how she remembers how sweet those words are...

" _I thought that you are just someone with gibberish outlook in everything, but I never thought that those outlooks were your passion._ "

" _Your light emerald eyes dispatched the flame of the blue fire, and I'm ingrained to conserve it for the rest of my life._ "

" _On behalf of_ _the man with arrogant aura and cliche poem, he's wishing that someday he will make you say ' **till do death do us part'**._"

It was so _cliche_ , but if you are the star of the love story. You will never give a single damn, right?

" _Why me Gaara? Why would you love someone boring woman like me?_ "

" _I'm a busy man and a good listener, don't you think that we fit each other?"_

It was crazy, it was driving her crazy that made her _fall_. Fall for the Subaku's trap and she didn't regret anything.

" _What is your opinion about these trees?"_

 _"They are not pink."_

Confabulating with Gaara swept Sakura's feet off, A one-liner man and a hungry detailed woman. What a perfect match.

" _Haruno Sakura,_ _marry me._ "

" _You're supposed to ask me while you are on your knees._ "

" _Bruising my knees is not enough to express my love, that's why standing in front of you symbolizes that I'm the man who could stand with you, forever."_

There is no doubt that he was the _perfect man for her._

 _"I, Subaku no Gaara, vow to love you, Haruno Sakura faithfully forsaking all others. I promise to love, to trust and to respect you. To comfort you in times of need and keep you safe. In richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, I give you my hand to my heart. For as long as our love shall live."_

 _"I Haruno Sakura, vow to love you, Subaku no Gaara faithfully. I promise to love you unconditionally. To honor and serve you. To bring you solace in times of need. In richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, I promise to cherish and treasure you as long as our love shall live."_

It was almost a perfect love story for both of them. Meeting, falling, dating, _**vowing**_.

 _ **Till death do us part."**_

But there is someone who's more desperate in tearing them apart aside from death...

" _Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Subaku! May your lives intertwined._ "

When the _**best man**_ came to the picture.

 _ **Creek of Forfeit**_

 **Author's Note** : Phew! The prologue is finally done! I hope you like the preview!


End file.
